A Certain DxD
by OnePunch-Man
Summary: In a world full of angels, devils and fallen angels fighting for supremacy, what would exactly happen when the destroyer of illusions accidentally comes into the picture, tipping the battle scale to his favor without even noticing it.
1. Run, Touma, Run!

**Author's notes: As you people may have read from the title and summary of this story, you would know that this is a crossover between High School DxD and To Aru Majutsu No Index... Obviously. Well anyways this is chapter 1 or the prologue of this story.**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day on the yet unknown city. No dark clouds, giant space ships, or any kind of flying caped man wearing a blue and red costume with a big 'S' in the middle of it in sight.<p>

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the grass were growing, paint was drying, some people in restaurants were eating, some unlucky guy was running away from an angry mob, random pedestrians were walking, perverts were being perverts, some guy in a bike was handing out flyers, trees were... treeing or whatever trees do, and all in all, it was a very peaceful day.

You could even say it was a perfect day for a bunch of perverts to peek on the girls changing room of the 'kendo' club of a certain high school that has more girls enrolled in than there are boys.

For the non-perverted ones, well the normal ones, it was a perfectly good day to exercise in the open sun, to jog in your friendly neighborhood or vicinity where you exercise and greet some random people you may or may not know, or to seat in some random park bench and wait till the day ends like some stereotypical grumpy old man.

Or maybe to just get chased by an angry mob of angry people.

Whatever works out.

Just like this random running citizen here jogging in the outskirts of some high school.

Let's see what he's doing at this certain place.

"Ahh! Damn it! Damn it! Not again!" The random running citizen shouted.

Even as the jogger realized his cries sounded rather strange, the citizen showed no sign of stopping in his tremendous flight.

Well, well, well, look do we have hear. Looks just like another law abiding citizen who's just peacefully jogging by in the certain vicinity.

As the seemingly peaceful citizen ran through the whole school, the jogger then glanced over his shoulder.

"Hey! Get back here!" A random person who seemed to be angry shouted while chasing the previously stated random jogger.

Or maybe not...

Hey at least he's getting some good exercise on it, it's good for the heart.

But why is he getting chased by an angry random person?

"Yeah! Stop running!" Another one shouted, following the first person that shouted against the seemingly unsuspecting jogger.

And there were more of them.

More angry people agains't the innocent or maybe the not so innocent running bystander.

There were a lot of them.

Besides the two people that previously shouted towards the running jogger.

There were also many others also chasing the misfortunate jogger and they all seemed to be angry at something.

More specifically, at the running citizen.

But why is this misfortunate jogger getting chased by an angry mob of angry people, or so to speak?

If we're going to ask this question against the seemingly innocent jogger who as of now is still remained unnamed, then there should be a lot of answers for this certain question, some believable and some just not so believable.

And there are also many other reasons that are just plain crazy that it might just work for some unknown reasons, for the boy obviously.

But the real question isn't how many explanations there are, but what kind of certain unlucky circumstance that had transpired into this odd situation of getting chased by an angry mob in first place.

Is it because he had to help some random girl who he had just met as of know who was getting harassed by a bunch of thugs?

Or did he just foil one of their nefarious evil plan of evil things so they got angry at him?

Or maybe they just plain hate him for some unknown reasons?

All in all, there's a lot of questions that needs to be answered.

But whatever it is, it must be something very important, that's why they are chasing him all this way.

"Why are you running you pervert?" Another one shouted in the certain angry mob that is currently chasing the unknown jogger.

Nope, the reason is pretty pointless as it is, he's getting chased by an angry mob of angry people who thinks he's some kind of pervert or something.

What luck!

In fact, adding insult to potential mob injury, he's getting chased by an angry mob of angry girls wearing 'kendo' uniforms who looked like they had just finish putting on their certain uniforms in a certain changing room somewhere.

Well of course he's getting chased by a bunch of girls.

To some men and perverts, getting chased by a mob of girls is a dream come true, but this is far from a dream of coming true, this is more of a nightmare if you ask the person who is now getting chased by an angry mob of angry girls who seemed pretty piss right about now.

Unless your some kind of masochist who likes to get punish by an angry mob of girls, then go luck.

But the boy who's currently getting chased by the angry mob was far from a masochist, since he's just a normal innocent jogger who so happens to be dubbed as a pervert by the same angry mob.

And to make matters even worse for the misfortunate(?) jogger, some of the girls were even carrying wooden swords used in kendo like they're already used to punishing some perverts who are being perverted to them.

He didn't really expect them.

He didn't expect all of these girls to just come out from nowhere while he was asking someone about something and openly accuse him of being a pervert and then start chasing him for no apparent reasons.

Well technically they didn't just start chasing him for no random reasons at all, he was mostly the reason why they started to chase him at all in the first place.

And it all started with a misunderstanding, add a couple of perverts, a pinch of misfortune, and you probably know what's going to happen next.

But if you don't, lets just say 'conveniently placed rocks' and improperly worn kendo uniforms don't mix.

"You'll pay for what you did to Murayama-san you pervert!" Another girl shouted in the running crowd.

Though to some, this certain event that had transpired between the unlucky jogger and the certain person who had just been previously mentioned above would have been normally considered as an event or a flag, as some may call it.

But to this certain misfortunate jogger, he calls it as his usual unlucky day to day experiences that he has unfortunately already gotten used to.

Used to all the turmoil that always keeps happening to him for some unknown reasons.

"Okay, I told you already, that was all just a misfortunate misunderstanding on my part!" The poor boy shouted back despite knowing it was just a waste of stamina. "And that was an accident that I had most certainly nothing to do about!" The misfortunate jogger continued on his certain plight.

The runner scratched his head as he ran out from the track field and near to the windows of the certain school.

But why is he getting chased by a bunch of people calling him a pervert in the first place.

That certain question would be answered later.

The school that he was running at was actually pretty big, he had been running for well over an hour now, and he was still at the track and field court running away from the mob.

In the most part this wasn't really his school.

He doesn't even know where he is, the only thing he knows about this place is that he's in some kind of school called Kuoh Academy or something.

The reason he knows this is because after running for some time now, he could clearly see some banners and what not with the name of this school written on it, that's how he knew were he was, or that's where he thinks he is.

But all in all, he has never even heard of any school called Kuoh Academy back were he came from.

Or maybe he just doesn't remember it.

Due to certain misfortunate circumstance that has transpired against the boy, he doesn't really remember anything that has happened in his past actually.

So he doesn't really know what to think of this certain school full of girls chasing him.

'Must be a new school or something, or maybe I haven't heard of it yet.' The boy thought while he was still running.

The reason being this is that the certain misfortunate jogger lived in a city full of schools and all that.

So he couldn't possibly know all the schools in the certain city right?

At first he thought he was in another very prestigious all girls school judging from all the girls you could see in the school that seemed to be very elegant and what not and also the different nationalities the girls have that are enrolled in this high school.

Reminds him of that time when he woke up at the rooftop of 'that' private high school.

But the boy shrug this certain thought of him being inside another all girls school after remembering the two boys he saw back then.

Back at the certain place where this very misfortunate chase scene started.

Who then mysteriously disappeared when the certain angry mob of girls suddenly came out from nowhere.

Anyways, in the certain field he was running in he could see a lot of girls wearing bloomers also running in the field, and there were also some girls in short skirts in the tennis court.

To a certain blue haired pervert that the jogger knew, it might even be a place of paradise for him and his weird fetishes and what not.

It kind of reminds him of they're own certain tennis court back at his own certain school.

In their seating arrangements he was actually placed next to the where the windows in their class was, which you could also say as the window seat or the certain seat where the important characters of the plot are seated at.

Which was also conveniently placed directly to where you could clearly see where the tennis club for girls were playing at.

It was something that he could never forget.

I mean, there was that certain incident back at his school where he had to jump of from the school window in their class just because of a certain misunderstanding that went on about the tennis girls in their court.

"Damn that sunglasses wearing blonde guy." The boy cursed to himself remembering his back stabbing friend who ratted him out on that certain incident.

The certain jogger then snapped out from his trance when he remembered that there were still a lot of people chasing him.

The boy was still running, and the mob was still chasing.

'Damn! They're still not giving up!' The jogger thought.

To the boy, this wasn't the first time a person or a bunch of persons could keep up with him, there was also that certain middle schooler who was always angry at him for no reasons that could fairly catch up with him.

"Um, why can't we all just agree that this is just a whole misunderstanding and grab a burger later... My treat!?" The unlucky jogger asked, trying to reason with the angry mob that's now chasing him.

This certain misfortunate jogger wasn't really the type to treat random people who were chasing him to food.

Since he rarely had any money on him at all, mostly because of a certain someone, so the only reason he did this was so he could stall some time for him to completely escape this certain unlucky predicament.

"You're not going to fool us, all men are wolves." A girl in the mob shouted.

The boy just sighed at this weird notion for boys.

"Well, how about if I treat all of you in any cafe store you like?" The boy tried again, trying to convince them.

The angry mob was still chasing him, they didn't even reply to his request for diplomacy.

"I'll even treat you all to some cake." The jogger said using his last trump card on them.

When some of the girls chasing him heard this, some of them even started to slow down on they're running thinking this very unimportant thing through.

Thinking if this deal is beneficial for them or not.

Well you know, cause it's free cake after all, plus tea, and any store they like.

What's not to pass?

Though even with this irresistible offer made by the certain boy, some of the other girls who were chasing him were still reluctant to accept this offer and to stop in their worthless plight.

Obviously, since they were teenage girls after all, and the boy was offering free cake of their choice, it was pretty hard to resist on this very sweet offer.

But they still need to remain strong for this, so they could punish this certain pervert on his perverted deeds on them.

So even though the inside of them wanted to stop this stupid chasing scene and already accept the perverted joggers offer about treating them all with cake and whatnot.

But someone still needs to pay for their perverted crimes.

Well obviously, the cake is a lie of course.

But he needs some kind of diversion or something, so he has to lie to the mob of girls that are now chasing him, and even though some of the girls already seemed like they would give in anytime on his sweet offer, some of them still looked determined in getting him.

The seemingly ingenious plan wasn't working.

"How about you treat us some of that cake after you get punished by us." A girl in the angry mob suggested.

The certain jogger was tearing through all the girls and the other students in his path as he ran through the school. "What do you think I'am huh!? A masochist who likes to treat girls after they beat him up!?" The boy quickly answered as he ran pass through the certain students in his way.

He ran with no care in the world, or to the girls that he had just pass.

To this certain boy, there was no time for sight seeing or any kind of perverted things he could do in this school full of hot girls, or what a pervert might do at a place like this.

"Anyways, you need to get punished for what perverted things you did to us." Another girl continued in the angry mob.

Since the boy was obviously getting chased by an angry mob of girls who has accused him of being some kind of pervert or something, and doing all of these perverted stuff could only just make matters even worse as they are now for the misfortunate jogger.

"Such misfortune!" Was the only thing the boy could shout in this very misfortunate situation of sorts.

So what he needs to do is to avoid or ignore any kind of weird misunderstandings or misfortune that could eventually come up any time now due to his stupid unlucky luck.

"Yeah yeah, why do you keep saying that?" A girl questioned in the crowd while chasing the misfortunate boy.

The reason why this girl and also many others in the group were annoyed about this certain boy was mostly because of the annoying jogger kept repeating the same misfortunate words while they were chasing him all this time, and that they eventually got sick of the certain word.

"Shut up! You're the one to talk!" The boy angrily replied.

The boy was still running frantically from the angry mob, he needed to shake them off quickly, and he also needed to get out of this place.

Mostly because this isn't really his school after all.

I mean he just ended up here for no good reasons at all.

In fact, he doesn't even know how he got here in this school in the first place.

He just woke up behind this high school and some more misfortunate circumstances had happened and now he's here.

Running from the angry mob of girls like usual, well for the unlucky jogger that is.

Not to mention that this misfortunate jogger was already used to running away from an angry mob of people.

Whether it be a bunch of angry thugs, his angry classmates, an angry mob of girls, an angry looking guy who keeps yelling chocolate, an angry middle schooler, or anything that's angry in particular.

And they all seemed to like chasing him for some more unknown reasons that the boy could not even fathom.

He was already used to it.

All of it.

All of it in particular that is.

And it was mostly because of his damn misfortune.

And also his tendency to help random strangers who he has never even met before.

Because of that, this certain unlucky jogger is riddled with ridiculous amounts of misfortune and what not.

The girls that were chasing him were pretty good in running, I mean they were chasing him non stop from a couple of minutes to about an hour already and they haven't even shown any signs of exhaustion or sings of giving up already in their long chase scene.

These girls could even keep up with him, well some of them actually, the others who could not keep up with him already looked like they wanted to catch their breathes and collapse right about now in the great chase.

Not to mention that all of them were already slowing down in the chase.

They're not giving up any time now, so he needed to think pretty quick now, or else...

He looked back again.

This was his chance, they're already slowing down in their running, now think!

While the jogger was running he saw a corner in the school that he could use to out maneuver this certain angry mob.

So when the unlucky jogger saw this corner that he could potentially use for his advantage in his plight, he quickly sprinted towards the corner.

Though, unknown to the misfortunate boy, on the other side of this certain corner where the boy was heading to, there was also a certain pair of really famous girls in the school walking in the same direction as to where the misfortunate boy was currently heading to.

More specifically towards the same corner.

Both of this certain girls were wearing the same school uniform as the others in the school, you could obviously see that both of this girls were very classy judging by their walk alone.

One of the girls that were walking had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and the other one had more striking features compared to the other girl with the ponytail.

Mainly it's her long crimson red hair and eyes that were the most noticeable.

"My, my, President, what kind of tea would you like me to prepare later for the club meeting?" The girl with the black ponytail asked to the other girl with crimson red hair.

"Well, since you asked, I'd like some earl grey tea." The girl with the crimson red hair replied with just as much grace.

And then both of the girls continued to talk about the certain club meeting that was going to happen later.

Now let's get back to our very misfortunate jogger.

When the misfortunate boy saw his chance to quickly escape from this certain angry mob of girls, he didn't hesitate to take it one bit.

So he quickly darted to where the corner was.

While the boy was sprinting to the certain corner he glanced over his right shoulder to where the angry mob was.

The mob of girls were far behind him, that's to be expected obviously, thanks to this boy's good or maybe bad experience against running away from a bunch of certain someones he was already use to this.

Incidentally, the jogger had utmost confidence in his long distance running from angry mobs and angry girls.

On the other hand, his opponents were wearing 'kendo' uniforms that weren't really made for chasing certain perverts.

On top of that, some of the girls in the group were still shouting at him and calling him names, not even noticing that they were seemingly waisting their stamina on it.

The boy could easily deduce that this girls weren't really used to chasing people around.

'Looks like they're already far behind me' The boy thought while he was still looking at the group of angry girls.

The certain jogger was already closed to where the corner was and he was still sprinting to where it was.

Then in some kind of unlucky or lucky event.

Two girls.

Scratch that.

Two hot girls seemingly came out from nowhere by the corner.

The boy should have already expected this, since after all, corners are blind spots that are notorious for starting flags with clueless bystanders who were heading to the same direction.

Both of the hot girls were still facing and talking to each other about tea stuff and all.

And both of them didn't even notice or see the boy who was as of now currently running straight ahead to where they were walking to.

The boy was still running towards the corner of the school, he was still glancing in his right shoulder at the angry mob that was far behind him.

He was glad that he could finally get away from the insistent group of girls that were chasing him all this way and to finally rest in this unending chase of pervertedness.

The misfortunate jogger was still looking back at the angry mob of girls that he didn't even notice the two girls that seemingly came out from nowhere in the corner of the school that he was running to until it was already too late for the both parties that is.

Just like both of the girls that were having a peaceful conversation, the boy also didn't notice or see both of the girls that were currently walking to where he was as of now headed to.

And just like the first scenes of a harem anime, except the girl doesn't have a piece of buttered toast in her mouth, and there were also two girls instead of one.

Then, like the previously mentioned sentence above, both of the certain girls and the misfortunate jogger hit each other in a loud thud.

Due to the force of the running boy, the three of them went tumbling to the opposite directions of each other.

And in the process the three of them ends up halting at a few feet at each other.

All in some misfortunately weird full of potential misunderstanding positions.

Such Misfortune!

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes's: Such misfortune indeed.<strong>

**And that's chapter 1, or the prologue, whatever you may consider it.**

**Anyways that's just the first chapter of the story and our very misfortunate boy is already getting chased by an angry mob... Of girls.**

**Of course.**

**Let's see what kinds of misunderstandings and misfortune happens from here.**

**And expect some people to get their illusions broken.**


	2. The Hangover

**_Previously on the previous chapter of this previous story, the certain unlucky boy was getting chased by an angry mob of angry girls. Now let's see what actually happened for all of this certain misfortunate circumstances to transpire to this certain unlucky boy in a really odd way._**

* * *

><p><em>A couple of minutes or hours before the certain event happened.<em>

On an undisclosed location in an unknown place, there was a spiky haired boy lying somewhere in some dark and pretty cramp space.

And no, this is not Area 51.

...

Well anyways, the unnamed person waking up in the darkness groaned. Putting one of his hands on his head to massage it like someone who had woken up with a serious case of hangover.

"My head hurts." The guy with the headache muttered quietly while slowly opening his closed eyes to the dark void of emptiness. "It's dark." He added after taking a quick look at his surroundings while carefully deducing the lighting of this certain dark place.

He couldn't see anything. The boy scratched his eyes.

"Am I dead?" The boy asked particularly to no one but himself with a kinda pathetic tone like he usually had. "Nah!" He answered his own really pathetic question after shrugging it off.

I mean his own misfortune wouldn't end his life that early without torturing him some more, right?. And he was most definitely not in limbo, he thinks.

The certain waking up person then turned his head to both of his sides to see where he is. "But where exactly am I?" He asked again and since it was pretty dark in the place where he was, he can barely see anything or anyone for that matter.

At least it was pretty comfortable here. The boy relaxed a little bit. It's a nice change of pace from his cold and hard bathroom tub.

And it...smells!? He sniffed something odd.

"Wait!" He quickly grabbed some random surroundings. "Are these plastic bags?" He said while touching a seemingly obvious black plastic bag.

He tried opening one of the so called plastic bag to see if he was actually right on his assumptions. To his surprise there seems to be some kind trash inside of them, and after opening one of the certain plastic bags he grabbed something from it.

The reason he immediately grabbed something from inside the garbage bag was because of his weird instincts telling him about it and nothing more. There was something soft inside of it.

It was something that was wrapped in plastic and it was also pretty soft. It was dark so he could barely see what he was holding. Seems like something that's wrap in plastic and it's pretty fluffy too. After holding the plastic wrapped fluffy substance he tried smelling it just out of pure curiosity.

It didn't smell that bad. "I think it's food." Using the boys extensive knowledge of surviving with little amounts food because of a certain freeloader, he had quickly known what it exactly was just be smelling it.

More like 'yakisoba' bread wrapped in plastic. The boy thought while he was still examining the certain food more closer. "Looks perfectly fine to me." He deduced from the lack of rotting smell and the just freshly packaged wrap.

"Wait a minute, who in their right mind would throw a perfectly fine 'yakisoba' bread away?" The boy angrily questioned to the nonexistence. The reason the boy was having an angry rant about the wasted food was mostly because he was just a student living in a small dorm with a measly allowance that he even has to ration through out the month for food and supplies.

Add that to the cost of feeding a really hungry freeloader with a cat and you would barely have enough left. So to him, wasting precious food and protein is not the option to anything.

*growl* *growl*

He heard something coming from seemingly out of nowhere.

"What th-?"

*thung*

The sound of something hitting metal was heard.

"Oof!"

More specifically, his head hitting the metal ceiling.

"Ow! I think I just hit my head on something." The boy said said while massaging the part of his head that had just hit something pretty hard.

The boy just sighed. "Such misfortune!"

He looked at the hard place where his head had just previously hit. It seems like the top lid of a container of some kind. He then tried checking the sides of the supposed container he was currently in.

*cling* *cling*

He tapped at the sides lightly using his fingers. Looks like it's a metal container. He assumed from the metallic sound it made.

*growl* *growl*

He heard the mysterious sound again.

Damn, looks like his stomach is growling again. He finally realized that the mysterious growl actually came from his stomach. "Looks like I still haven't eaten anything yet." The boy remembered that he hasn't even eaten breakfast yet.

He then looked back at the 'yakisoba' bread that he was currently holding in his right hand. "Oh well, can't waist good food." The unknown person said, giving a good reason to eat the certain food that he got from a trash bag.

But he needs to get out of here first. He tried looking around the place he was in again. "Wait a minute!" He stopped.

*thung*

"Oof!"

"Oww, damn it! not again!" The boy massaged his head for the third time today. After piecing through together the metal container, the plastic bags, and the trash surrounding him.

He finally concluded something on his head.

"Is this a dumpster or something?"

About time that is.

"Why am I inside one of these things?"

After thinking the many situations and odd scenarios that could have possibly given him this misfortunate situation that he was now currently facing and he narrowed it down to a few possible weird scenarios.

Did he drink something weird again and woke up in some dumpster like a stereotypical drunk guy who has some kind of hangover? The boy questioned after thinking the first scenario carefully.

Hey at least you didn't woke up in some messed up hotel room with a loose tiger in the bathroom.

Well he doesn't remember drinking any kind of suspicious beverage before all this happened, and he doesn't feel like he has some kind of weird hangover or something. He tried to remember what he did before this.

Someone could have drugged his drinks again, but why would someone do that?

"Unless..." The boy thought for a moment.

"I'll just scratch that off the list." The boy shrugged off the first possibility in his list of many weird scenarios.

Was this the doings of a magician trying to plot something evil again and he needed me out of the picture? The boy looked back at all his previous fights with crazy weirdos and what not.

Then why would they leave him in a dumpster? What the hell are those pesky magicians up to?

He sighed. "Do they think I'm just trash?" He thought while thinking reasons why they would leave him here.

Or maybe this is just another one of that sun glasses wearing blonde guy's stupid pranks again that he keeps getting me involved into!The boy recalled all of the stupid things his so called friend of his did to him.

After all that, the certain misfortunate boy just sighed again.

Since there are a lot of possible scenarios that could have put this boy in this certain predicament, it was pretty hard to exactly determine what the actual reason was that why was he here.

"Such misfortune..."

He just hoped that this isn't a dumpster of an all girls school where he will just end up getting chased again. The boy remembed all those unlucky things that had happened to him at all those schools he just happened to 'pass' by.

"Oh well." He sighed again accepting his misfortunate fate.

"Time to face what's in store for me." The boy said with a stern face. "But just to be sure I'll just slowly lift off the lid in this dumpster quietly." He said while holding the lid of the container.

He tried lifting the top lid slowly to avoid any kind of noise.

*creak* *creak*

The top lid of the metal container made a screeching sound similar to an old door which has never been oiled. 'They really should oil this regularly.' The boy thought after hearing the creaks of the dumpster while slowly opening it. "Slow and steady..." He said while still trying to open the lid quietly.

After a few seconds of oh so quietly opening the container, he finally opened it. "There, it's now fully open!" He said while clasping his hands with delight.

After the container was opened the boy looked carefully at the surroundings like some wanted guy who was avoiding detection.

"Wait a minute!" He said after taking a good look at his surroundings.

He was is a blue dumpster with a few rust stains on it, surrounding the dumpster was a few more dumpsters of the same color. The place was kinda dark, it looks like he was behind a big building, and the place was also kinda dirty with a few pieces of trash scattered in the corners.

The only thing you could see from the surroundings was the dumpster you were in, some other dumpsters, a few plastic bags, a bunch of trash, a couple of trash cans and the building behind it. And also there was a lot of trees and green foliages surrounding where he currently was.

It looks more like the stereotypic back of a school or something, where the heroine of the day would confess her feelings to the MC, or maybe the place where a rival would challenge said MC. But there is one thing that the boy knew, and its that this place is very different from the certain boy's own school.

"This doesn't look like the back of my high school at all."

Even though this certain boy wasn't really the type to go to school very often, and it's not because he's a delinquent or some thing who likes to skip class and just waste time loitering around, it was mostly because he was at the hospital or an unknown place helping some random person for some unexplainable reasons.

But when he does go to school, and if he has nothing else better to do, and rather than to just go to the library or to study somewhere, he likes to walk around his whole school when he's bored, and most of the time he goes to the rooftop to relax. So at least he has some kind of knowledge of the topography of his school.

"Looks to me more like another school that I'm not familiar with." He said in a matter-of-a-fact tone after deducing that this isn't really his own certain high school.

"Well figures, I mean why would I even wake up in a dumpster at the back of our school." The unlucky boy said.

He then looked back at the dumpster he was in. "Unless this is a prank by one of my classmates." The misfortunate boy with the really unconventional classmates said.

I mean his sunglasses wearing friend wasn't the only devious guy in his certain class room, right? or the whole school for that matter.

"Wait, why am I in a dumpster of some school in the first place?" The boy said trying to figure out how he ended up here in the dumpster behind a big school. "The last time I remember, I was just talking to one of my classmates about something." The boy said trying to remember what exactly had happened to him before all of this.

"I think, damn, it's all fuzzy." He continued to try to recall all those certain events. "And then now I'm here." The unlucky boy said while waving both of his hands at his surroundings to emphasize the certain point.

"Oh well, I'll just go jump out of this dumpster now and think about it later." He said trying to shrug off the certain thought about him not being in his certain school.

He looked back at the dumpster were he was currently in. He then proceeded to grab the edges of the dumpster with both of his hands to propel him forward out of the dumpster he was in. The boy was already stepping on the plastic bags that were below him and he was preparing to jump off from it.

The boy quickly jumped out.

*swoop*

With a few swift and fast movements like a professional gymnast on the olympics he was finally out of the certain dumpster he was just in. "There, Im out." He said while putting both of his hands on his waist like someone who was boasting to his friends about some accomplishment he had just recently did.

The boy that had just came out from the dumpster then proceeded to look at what he was wearing to make sure that he was actually wearing any kind of clothes or any clothes for that matter, just to be safe you know. "Looks like I'm still wearing my school uniform" He said while brushing off the dirt and grime from his school uniform.

He then stretches both of his arms and legs just like a guy who had just woken up after a day of misfortune. "Damn, It's pretty cramp there." He made a quick remark to the place where he had just been.

*growl* *growl*

More sounds came from his stomach.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that I haven't even eaten anything yet." On his left hand, he was still holding the yakisoba bread that he found, since he was outside now and there were more light he could see clearly now the yakisoba bread that he was currently holding.

"It looks good enough to me." He said after taking a look at it more closely. He then unwrapped the the seemingly edible yakisoba bread.

After he had opened the wrapped nutrients, he then smelled it again. "Smells edible enough." The boy said after smelling it.

"Oh well" He then took a bite at the yakisoba bread. "...Not bad." The boy said after tasting it.

After finishing the snack he found from the dumpster he then tried looking around the vicinity again. "Now exactly what time is it?" He questioned to himself.

Since the certain boy wasn't wearing or carrying any kind of watch and there weren't even any kind of clock that is visible in the certain area. So he could't really exactly tell what the actual time was.

But since the sun was conveniently visible from the area he was in and it was also directly positioned above him, so you could say it was about noon at the time. "Looks like it's still noon." The boy said after looking at the positioning of the sun above.

"Now how do I get out of this place?" He asked to himself.

After the certain boy had got out from the dumpster he needs to get out of this place quick, mostly because it's a school day today after all. And he also doesn't wan't to skip class or any of his periods in his certain high school anymore.

And in the first place, this isn't even his school after all, so he doesn't even know if he has some kind of permission or not to enter this school freely. Unless he want's to get punish by his teacher and all. So he needs to think pretty quick for this.

So the boy then quickly surveyed the certain place his was in again. On his left there were a few trashcans and dumpsters by the side of the school building, and on the other hand there were many trees and bushes.

He needs to attract the least bit of attention for this, so he doesn't get caught by any of the staff or guards of this school that could possibly be roaming this certain place as of now. Other students were fine, unless they're in the discipline comity and/or in the student council. He doesn't want to take his chances.

So rather than sticking to where the building was, which there was a possibility of getting spotted of the previously mentioned people.

The boy went to the more stealthy approach of just staying near to the foliages to get out of this place more discretely and all. So the boy quickly dashed to where the nearest bush was.

"There, now I'm hidden." The boy said while peaking outside the certain place he was hiding in.

After the certain boy was now hidden in the foliages he quietly dashed forward to where there were more trees in an attempt to sneakily get away from this place as quietly as possible.

After a few minutes of moving forward to places unknown the certain boy was still continually sneaking quietly when he heard some kind of noise coming from his left side. More specifically to where the exact location of the certain school was, or that's what the boy thought.

So he quickly investigated it and walked towards where the certain sound was coming from then he immediately crouched to where the nearest conveniently placed bush was.

So when he was already crouching inside the bush he quietly took a peek from it towards where the certain noise was coming from.

To the certain boy's surprise, there were two weird looking boys who were talking and acting a bit strange while leaning besides a building.

Both of this certain weird boys were kneeling towards the same wall, while both of them seemed to be facing at the same spot in the certain wall. To the certain misfortunate boy who was pretty much clueless about all of this, he didn't really understand what those two odd boys were obviously doing.

To be honest with you, both of the certain boys that the misfortunate boy saw weren't really doing the most innocent of things normal non-perverted high school students do.

Or to just be blunt with all of you, this certain pair of boys were peeking on a certain club changing room from a small peeping hole in the wall.

But the misfortunate boy doesn't know that.

Though, the boy couldn't really see their faces pretty clearly, since the both of them were facing against the wall peeking like perverts on the opposite direction, while on the other hand, the misfortunate boy was facing towards their backs. So he couldn't really take a good look at their faces.

The only thing he could distinguish between both of the weird boys were their different hair style. One of the boys in the certain group clearly had a shave head while the other one had black hair.

And that was pretty much it.

Well maybe except for their weird school uniforms that this certain boy has never even seen before.

"Damn! Matsuda! I can't believe they haven't even covered this tit-hole yet!" The guy with the black hair happily said to the guy with the shaved head.

"Yeah! Who cares if Issei is hanging out with a bunch of Hot chicks! At least we still have this!" The guy with the shaved head instantly replied.

Since the certain misfortunate boy wasn't really that much of a pervert. So he didn't really understand that much of what these two weird boys were actually talking about.

Anyways, let's get back to the more important matters here.

'That's odd.' The boy thought after looking at the two boys more closely. 'I have never seen those kinds of school uniforms before' He continued examining both of the boys.

Since this certain boy lived in a city full of schools after all, you should already be used to people wearing school uniforms left and right. But the weird thing about this is that this certain boy has never even seen any kind of uniform like that in his certain city of schools.

Was that some kind of new uniform that this school is enforcing?

Well there is that possibility that he had just forgotten about those kinds of uniforms because of that certain predicament.

Or maybe...

No it couldn't be...

The certain boy then gulped.

He's somewhere around the city in parts unknown to him.

...Again.

That could be possible. Since he has some kind of weird luck after all.

"Such misfortune!" The unlucky boy just sighed, accepting his cruel faith.

But where exactly is he in this city of science?

Well that's where he currently thinks he is, there is still a possibility that he could just be wrong about that, and instead of just waking up in one of the schools inside the certain city, there is still a chance that he wasn't in the city of schools anymore.

But he doesn't want to think about that, I mean that's being too much for his average misfortune, right?

But just to make it sure that he was still in his own city, he needs to ask first to anyone on where he exactly is right now.

But who should he ask?

"Damn! Motohama! I can't get enough of this! I mean, just look at Katase's legs!" The guy with the shave head pervertedly said, or as now known as 'Matsuda'.

"34-22-36!" The other guy with the black hair replied, or now also known as 'Motohama'.

Both of the certain perverts continued talking in their perverted ways.

'Maybe I should ask those seemingly innocent students about where I am exactly.' The boy thought, not knowing who this infamous perverts were.

So when the certain boy finally made up his mind on this certain task at hand he then quickly lift himself up from his crouching position. And he slowly headed towards to where the certain perverts were.

"Um, excuse me." The boy said with a sheepish tone when he was already near to where both of the certain weirdos were.

And then in an instant, they both froze, like a deer caught in a headlight, both of the perverts immediately stopped their perverted actions and a some what conversation of some sort.

Both of the guys that were addressed by the certain misfortunate boy slowly tilted their perverted heads to where the certain boy was standing.

"Holy Shit! It's the fuzz!" The guy with the glasses shouted to his bald friend.

"Run, Motohama!" The 'bald' guy replied to his partner in crime.

Both of the certain perverts shouted at each other and then they quickly took off to who knows where.

The voices of the the two shouting boys were pretty loud when they ran off. Loud enough that you could even hear it from the inside of a certain changing room. Possibly even warning the certain people who are currently changing their clothes inside of it as per usual.

But again, the unlucky boy doesn't know that.

After all that leaving the surprised boy speechless at what had just happen.

"What's their problem?" The boy asked particularly to no one.

After he had snapped out from his dumbfound like state, he didn't really understand why those two would just run off like that, like his some kind of monster or something, that just the sight of it would leave mobs screaming and running for their lives.

"Gee! I don't know, what's yours?" Someone mysteriously answered from the back of the certain boy.

The boy was a bit surprised when he heard someone else behind him answered his rhetorical question and also questioned him back.

"Huh!" Replied the boy to the mysterious speaker that was coming from behind him.

After the certain boy had said that he slowly tilted his head to where he had first heard that certain voice come from.

And even more to his surprise.

There were a lot of them.

A lot of girls actually.

Angry looking girls to be exact.

Wearing 'Kendo' uniforms.

Some with wooden swords.

And all of them were surrounding him.

No visible escape.

'Where did they came from?' The boy immediately thought after seeing all the girls who appeared from nowhere.

I mean, just a while ago he was the only person here, well besides the two perverts that just mysteriously ran off like cowards for no logical reasons at all a few minutes ago.

He could feel that this girls that were currently surrounding him had some kind of weird anti pervert kind of aura or something that's making him kinda nervous about all of this, even though he's not a pervert at all.

"Um, can I help you girls?" The boy asked nicely with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

This certain boy was trying his best to defuse this weird awkward meeting of sorts. The boy was already sweating bullets when he said that. He needs to do something to get out of this weird situation of awkwardness.

I'm not gonna lie to you but this certain boy is now really nervous, mostly because he's surrounded by girls who seemed pretty pissed at something he doesn't even know about.

Couple that with the intimidating atmosphere the certain girls are currently showing then you would have one hell of an event.

"You don't look like that you're from around here." The girl who first replied to the certain boy's rhetorical question and also the one closest to him said while bending her upper body towards him to examine him even further.

The girl that had just said that had long brown hair, tied up in a pony tail with a red ribbon, she was wearing a kendo uniform like the others, and she was also holding a wooden sword in her hands. Up close to the certain girl, the misfortunate boy could clearly see her hazel colored eyes that were intensely focusing on him as of now.

"And why do you smell bad?" She incisively questioned some more while leaning forward her head towards the certain boy's face more closely to smell and scrutinize him some more.

This is bad.

This certain girl was already getting dangerously close to him.

And why was she even getting this close to him?

Why exactly would this certain boy consider this as a dangerous event you ask.

Well to some, getting this close to a good looking girl would be considered as something lucky, but to this certain boy in question, it was far more complicated than that.

"Um." The certain boy took a step back when the brown haired girl suddenly leaned even more closer to him with a somewhat questioning appearance.

Mostly it's because when something like this happens to this certain boy, you should already expect some kind of weird misfortunate event to happen at any moment now.

"Yeah! You're wearing a different uniform compared to the other guys." Another girl said.

Like the other girl, she was also wearing a kendo uniform, but without the wooden sword like the other girls, and she had long black hair and black eyes.

"Well you see..." The boy nervously said taking another step back.

"Are you some kind of pervert or something who can never get satisfied with just one school, so you go to other schools just to look at the other girls there?" A girl in the crowd questioned.

This certain girl was also wearing the same kendo uniform, she was also not carrying any wooden sword or something, she had a short up to the neck pink hair with a white headband on, and she also had red eyes.

This is getting bad, real bad.

The boy was already used to misfortunate things like this happening to him, so he wasn't really all that clueless when it comes to dangerous situations like this.

"Yeah! What are you doing here you pervert!?" Another girl questioned.

Like the other girls that I've mentioned before, she was also wearing a kendo uniform, she was also carrying a wooden sword, she had short black hair, black eyes and she was also wearing glasses.

"You know..." The boy uneasily replied to the group of seemingly angry girls.

The certain boy was now sweating even more bullets compared previously.

He needs to think quick for this, or else this is going to end really badly for the certain misfortunate boy. So immediately after that, the certain boy quickly thought of a great idea. An idea that could possibly get him out of this weird misunderstanding situation of sorts.

It's stupid enough that it might just work for this unlucky boy.

"Hey look! There are perverts over there!" The boy suddenly shouted out of the blue while pointing his right hand out to some random bush in the certain vicinity they were currently in. He was inwardly hoping that it would work so he could already get out of this mess.

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"What?"

The group of girls immediately turned their heads to where the misfortunate boy had pointed his finger at.

While the group of girls didn't notice yet that no one was actually there, the boy was already going to execute his ingenious escape plan. 'Good, they fell for it. Now's my chance.' The boy thought happily.

He needs to do something now while the certain girls were still distracted about the non-existing perverts. So when the boy saw his only chance to escape this certain unlucky predicament he didn't hesitate to take it one bit.

Since the boy was planning in his head the certain plan that he is going to take to make his quick and quiet escape out of this certain place. He didn't notice the immediate danger that was now currently in his path to certain freedom.

More specifically, it was a small piece of rock that so happens to be where the boy was about to run off to.

So when the boy quickly dashed to where the escape is, it was already too late for the boy to notice it.

And he tripped...

Obviously.

As the boy tripped, he instinctively grabbed the closest thing he could with his bare hands to break his not so high fall.

Coincidentally, it was the clothes of the currently closest person to him in the group of girls, which was the the girl with the pony tail.

While he unknowingly gripped the lower parts of the uniform with his currently free hand, his arms snagged one of loose cloth that was hanging out in the girl's clothes.

Normally when one wears the standard uniform for 'Kendo', they would properly check it if they are wearing said clothes correctly and by also making sure if the belt were tied properly, so the clothes wouldn't just fall of when practicing or when participating for a match.

But since they were in a hurry to get the usual perverts that were outside of their changing room, they never got the chance to analyze if they were wearing their uniforms properly.

And of all the days she could have forgotten to check if she was actually wearing her uniform correctly it had to be today.

Today, where a certain unlucky boy had the misfortune or fortune to trip near her, and he just so happens to unwittingly grab her improperly worn uniform while in the process.

Stripping her in her uniform for all the world to see, due to the force of gravity and just plain stupidity.

And that's another girl who got 'accidentally' undressed by this misfortunate(?) boy with his unluckiness.

Though the boy didn't notice the deed that he had just done, mostly because he was face first into the ground after getting tripped by the rock, so he had no clue on what he was missing.

If this certain boy had bothered to look up on his lying position, he would have seen a half naked girl with beautiful skin who was standing in front of him, she was wearing pink lacy undergarments like a classy girl, and judging from the look on her face, and pretty much everyone else there, besides the oblivious boy that is, they still haven't recovered from the shock.

"Um... Sorry about tha-" The boy said while trying to stand up, but he uncharacteristically stopped when he saw said pony tailed girl who was just in front of him, in her undergarments.

After snapping out of her confusion she realized that she wasn't wearing her uniform anymore, and she was only wearing her underwear in front of a boy they just met, her face turned red as a tomato after realizing all of that.

Before the boy could have said anything further, they were interrupted by a noise coming from a nearby bush.

"Wow! That guy is so bold, Motohama! Stripping Murayama in front of the kendo club!" A very loud noise came from the bush with no signs of being quiet at all.

"Shut up! Matsuda they'll hear us!" A different voice this time came from the same bush.

The certain bush then proceeded to shake like someone was fighting inside the foliage.

It was conveniently the same exact bush that the boy had randomly pointed out earlier in his failed attempt for escaping.

Everyone then turned their heads towards the bush where the very suspicious noise was coming from, seemingly getting distracted by it.

"Damn it! They found us again!"

"Run away!"

And they both quickly dashed off again to who knows where, and this time it's for good.

"Lets just deal with those two perverts later, we still have more important things to finish." A girl in the group suggested.

Then they turned their heads again towards where the unlucky boy was, well where he should have been.

To their surprise, again, the only person there was the half naked girl with the pony tail who had currently collapsed in her knees and at the same time covering her exposed body with her bare hands, her face was still flushed red of embarrassment and her eyes were in the verge of tears

In the distance they could clearly see the boy who had already took off while they were all distracted by the two perverts, he was running hastily away with no signs of stopping while at the same time shouting the word 'Sorry!'.

But it only fell on deaf ears.

"Get him!"

And the never ending chase began.

"Such Misfortune!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: And that's the end of chapter 2, it looks more like the prequel of chapter 1 though, or maybe chapter 1 is just the prologue, and this is where the real story begins.<strong>

**Anyways that's all for now, I'll try to release the other chapters a bit faster.**


	3. To cool for school

_**Previously on the previous chapter of this previous story, the certain unlucky boy woke up in a dumpster, met two perverts, ended up pissing off a club, and just pretty much got chased around the whole school, again.**_

* * *

><p>What does a person do when he finds an erotic book lying at the side of a park?<p>

Would he try to pick it up? Or would he just ignore it and go on with his very meaningless life?

Well the natural thing to do is to always take a glance at it.

But if they are a high school student, there is always the problem of appearances, they can't just pick it up and read it in public. Due to peer pressure and all that teenage crap you usually hear in 'teen psychology' talk shows.

However, no one is stopping them to go all out in taking peeks at the magazine. You just have to make it look like you're just standing there minding your own business. To not arouse any suspicions of course.

And, if the exposed pages are a little manic as to say, then there will always be a rise in the tension.

Unfortunately, a fragile happiness such as this is often crushed in the most horrible of ways imaginable.

[Choose!]

(1.) Press it up against your face and smell it.

(2.) Eat it!

Right now, these choices appear in the head of some random unlucky guy. And as always, he must choose one or the other, it is always that way.

Erotic books are commonly read by certain individuals to get excited. Well of course, because that is their major purpose why they were created and distributed to the public.

If you ever get arouse just by smelling or eating it, then you are the type who would just go all out in the most perverted of things.

A top tier pervert or so to speak.

So naturally, the most obvious of the two choices to be picked was the less degrading one, which is number one, because seriously though, erotic or not, who would eat a magazine?

Since there wasn't anything else he could do, he smelled the magazine as fast as he can before anyone notices.

The task wasn't exciting at all. That's natural. Because you can only see the skin color, not even the details, just a couple of white stains he doesn't want to think about, and it also smelled of typical magazine ink.

He was so close to it.

"I'm not joking! I literally saw a guy transform using a chainsaw!"

"Okay for the last time. How can a 'Male high school student' transform into a 'magical girl' using a power tool? That just makes no sense!"

A pair of grade school kids passed by, talking about random stuff. They didn't notice the man who was sniffing the magazine until they were already close by. They looked at the man for a few seconds until one of them pointed and yelled out.

"Woah, Is that guy holding an ero magazine?"

"Sure is! And it looks like he's even enjoying it."

"HAHA, that guy is obviously a virgin. Virgin!"

...They ran off laughing. As to be expected from anyone who where to see this happen.

"What am I doing so early in the morning."

Technically, it was't really that early in the morning. The certain boy was already a few hours late from his school, and since he was already this late to school, there wasn't really any much point on still attending.

So he was just walking aimlessly in the street. Loitering around and all that. Avoiding truant officers, disciplinary committee members, the police and sometimes even a red headed teacher wearing a lab coat.

Until he stumbled upon the magazine of course.

When 'IT' was already satisfied, the boy quietly placed the erotic book back where he found it while giving a long sigh in the process.

Absolute choice

The name they called this certain phenomenon, as the name suggests, one where you absolutely have to choose one or the other. It creates a choice with neither spoken nor written letters in the head.

Information is emitted from somewhere directly into the brain which instantly comprehends it.

It ignores the five senses, and even if you closed your eyes, block your ears, and shout 'La la la!', it never disappears until a choice is made.

"Um, are you okay?"

Abruptly, a consoling voice comes from a random direction.

"Ge..."

When the boy looked up, there he stood... Well... There 'they' stood.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hyoudo Issei.<p>

High school student, pervert, son, pawn, youthful person, an idiot, sacred gear holder, devil, a pervert, he was many things, mostly perverted things, but a long distance runner he was not.

There's a ton of people who hate him. Classmates, teachers, random bystanders, girls, reviewers, women, and hell of a lot more. It's mostly because he is an annoying pervert, an idiot at high school, and having zero to no sense of decency.

But even still, there are a few who still like him.

*Honk!* *Honk!*

"Gaaah!"

"Watch where you're going kid!" An angry truck driver shouted as he narrowly misses him.

Well most certainly not the driver who almost ran him over. What I meant was his friends, or fellow perverts to be exact.

"Hey, isn't that Issei?" A bald guy questioned to the person he was walking with.

"What the! What's he doing there!?" A person wearing glasses answered.

The shaved head guy replied. "Probably off to get more girls." He clicked his tongue. "Like Rias-senpai wasn't enough."

Well they used to...

At least he has a nice personality.

Kind of.

Anyways, the two of the so called perverted trio were just walking back to their houses to do some 'research' when they noticed him running off to somewhere. Normally they would have greeted him with open arms and even invite him to one of their 'sessions'.

But because of all the rumors going around about him being surrounded by girls, including two of the most admired girls in their school, they couldn't help but be mad about him.

And now he was alone... Again.

But he could care less about it anyways, even though it still early, he had other stuff to do. Well devil stuff to be exact.

Class was cancelled for the day.

Issei should have been happy, less school means more perverted things he could do. But he wasn't.

After the class was announced to be suspended another group of guys had pestered him to the point of distraction, but that wasn't the reason for his downtrodden state. The reason they came to him was because they needed help with his 'expertise' in the certain predicament they were having.

And it wasn't anything to be proud of.

They said something about 'To catch a pervert, one must become one.' and things like 'He'll pay for what he did to our senpai!' and many other ridiculous excuses of that manner.

Though he wasn't the only known pervert in school, since there are actually three of them, or should I say the infamous perverted trio of the school.

And they needed his so called expertise to catch this certain culprit that did this to their fellow classmates.

But since the other duo already ran off to who knows where after they were all dismissed, probably off to do some 'research' and what not. He was the only choice for them in this manner. Granted he was the most decent looking of the three, he was still a pervert they should look out for.

He was still wondering why class was suspended for today. He looked up to the sky from the window, it was pretty dark even though it was still early in the morning.

No that can't be right, if there is a storm, their supervisor or even the class representative would tell them to immediately go home after dismissal.

The weird thing was, their advisor just told them that class was suspended for today, he didn't even give them a reason why. When he was asked why classes were dismissed he just told his students that it was some higher ups orders and he has no control over it.

And after that was already pretty obvious, you could hear people cheering in every classroom in the school, some were even yelling things like 'woohoo! early dismissal!', others quickly bolted out of their respected rooms towards each's enjoyment, while there are a few that just sighed.

And the certain pervert was now surrounded by a bunch of students wanting his help on something.

They never wanted his help before!

He already heard the rumors. The rumors about some unknown perverted outsider who got inside of their school and went on a perverted rampage that went on for many generations and sexes, it sounded a bit exaggerated if you ask him.

Well anyways, the rumor was about some spiky haired kid who harassed a couple of girls. Typical instances like this would have just been ignored like what usually happens, since the whole student body is already acquainted with the perverted trio and their rather silly antics.

And it would have normally ended with just a verbal warning, add to being beaten the crap out off by a bunch of angry girls.

Until the outsider was bold enough to 'attacked' two of the most idolized girls in the school in broad daylight, then it became personal.

Issei was a bit jealous at first that the guy had enough guts to do that, well was actually, until he learned about the really pissed of angry mob at the entrance of the school who seemed to be looking around for the unknown boy.

Though, it was already obvious that the boy had already ran off to some very far away place.

I mean, who's stupid enough to go back where they were chased out off by a very angry group of people?

The only description they had of the boy was his spiky black hair and how he constantly says such misfortune a lot, other than that there was pretty much nothing else of importance, he was wearing a completely different uniform from their own, that's how they knew that he was an outsider.

The uniform was just plain, there was no insignia or any kind of patch on it that could identify where it came from, the clothes itself was pretty average so to speak.

Just your stereotypical high school uniform you normally find in public schools, so it was hard to tell which school he came from.

The lone member of the perverted trio already knew that it was impossible to locate him with a measly description like that. They could have at least been more specific or detailed at their own depiction of the guy.

He sighed, after respectfully declining them and explicitly telling them why he doesn't have time to join them in their wild goose chase. Then he grabbed his bag on his table, pushed some of the students that was on his way and walked out from the classroom.

Not before he was abruptly stopped by a seemingly handsome blonde student.

It was Kiba Yuuto.

Issei was a bit surprised when he suddenly appeared in the doorway of the class. He was really fast on his feet.

"Hello." The blonde said casually.

"Eeek!"

"It's Kiba-kun!"

You could hear a few girls screaming with joy in the same classroom and at the corridor. Like usual.

"What do you want?" The boy replied to him in a dismissive tone.

The blonde merely responded without breaking his smile. "Rias-senpai said there's a club meeting for today."

The pervert sighed, he should have already expected this. More free time means more work. And after that he followed the good looking guy towards their clubroom.

After the blonde successfully escorted him to their destination and when all of the members were finally there they immediately started the meeting

It was just pretty much the same stuff they talked about a few days ago. Well with a few additions like.

"Um, Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai. There was a rumor about some guy that attacked you. Is this true?" Issei tried to ask two of his seniors about what he heard from his classmates.

"Attack? No, no, no. It was more of an accident on our part." Their president explained to the curious boy.

"The young gentlemen seemed to be in a hurry after all." The vice-president added. "Too bad we didn't got see his face before he bolted off."

Issei gulped a little when he noticed his vice-president do a bit of a grin after that last sentence.

After their small talk their president would gave him some kind of coordinates to the people who tried to summon them. Before he goes off running towards their places to help them with their wishes, he just inwardly cursed why each one has to be so far from the others.

He stood up from the couch and quickly said his farewells to the other members before he bolted out of the room in a hurry, eager to finish his work swiftly.

And that is where we are now.

The high school student now know as Hyoudo Issei was on his knees breathing heavily.

"Why the hell does it have to be so far!"

As much as he would like to, he was doing one of his 'jobs'.

The reason was simple.

He was handing out leaflets. They have an easy to use magic-circle plastered on them.

When humans with strong greed take these in to their hands and wish for what they want, then they, the Devils, will be summoned before them.

Kind of like the certain goddess hotline, except it involves devils and not beautiful freeloading girls that you could wish to be at your side forever.

He then look at the portable machine that was in his hand. The monitor was displaying the map of the town he was currently in, and there were a couple of red lights flashing on it.

The closest one was a few kilometers away.

"Why do they have to live so far away from each other!"

He inwardly wish that he had some kind of device that would make going from point A to point B a lot easier, like some kind of teleportation device or something.

Curse it that he can't use magic to make life easier for him.

Normally, he would have taken his bike on this duty, since it would have been the more faster and logical choice, but because of a certain air condition unit. The kind you normally see in tall buildings that regulates their temperatures via air vents.

He immediately went to his house first after his work was assigned to him by their president. It was because his only method for fast transportation was garaged at his house. Though, when he ran all the way to his house he unfortunately found his bike in a contorted mess of bent metal and crushed plastic.

His transit device was rendered useless. Being blunt about it, his bike got crushed by the certain appliance.

At first he just thought it was some kind of unfortunate accident that happened to him of all people, but then again, he was living with his parent in the sub-urban part of their city and the closest building that could possibly have something like this was a few miles away in the east.

How it manage to 'accidentally' fall and mangle his bike, he still couldn't understand.

But the past is past, and no matter how many times he complains about it or think about it, it wouldn't revive his bike from it's very cruel fate.

And even though it was an accident that he had nothing to do with, when he asked his parents that if he could have a new bike because lets just face it, the damage it sustained was beyond repairable.

But they just simply answered that he was already old enough to get a part time job and earn his money to buy his own things like a 'responsible adult'.

He sighed, with all the things that's happening to him right now, he doubted that he would even have time to find a job much less to work at some kind of place that hires part timers.

That's about it. The reason why he was now walking, or running in his part.

He pulled his cellphone from his pocket to try to look at the time.

Damn it was already this late.

If you're thinking why he's in a hurry to do his 'work' because he still has something else important to do after this, then you are surely mistaken about it.

"I'm going to miss an episode of that magical girl if I don't get a move on!"

He was going to miss one of his favorite shows.

He ran, and ran, and ran some more, and he stopped to gather some breath.

Running is hard work, even though he was now a so called 'devil' and his normal strength and stamina got increased, it was still kinda difficult to do long distances without so much of doing an interval.

He needed to finish this fast, so he could finally watch his show.

While running for a few minutes he suddenly stopped when something in the distance caught his eye.

There was a bunch of people crowding on something on the sidewalk. But that wasn't the main reason that attracted his attention.

On the side of the road, there was a couple of parked police vehicles, their sirens where blaring for everyone in the vicinity to hear.

The boy walked nearer to the place trying to get a closer look, it seemed to be some kind of restaurant, or maybe even a coffee shop.

He saw two officers dragging out some unconscious guy towards their cars. It was hard to tell what the person looked like because his face was mostly covered by a hood from his very messy jacket. The boy knew that the guy was out cold because his body was a bit slumped, while the two policemen were pulling him.

There was also another officer who was walking out of the establishment. Unlike the other two, he was wearing some kind of protective gloves, he was also holding some kind of long metallic device.

Wait, is that a shotgun?

Due to the giant crowd surrounding the place, it was uneasy to peek at what the police were doing, after staring for a few seconds at the weapon, he confirmed that it was actually a shotgun.

The guy was holding it carefully in his hands, like it was the evidence of a crime scene or something.

Well it seems like the case was already solved, and it looks like the criminal was now in the hands of justice.

Then he pulled his cellphone from his pocket to look at the time.

"Gaaah! The show is going to start any minute now!"

He was getting a bit sidetrack on this one.

After realizing all of this, he quickly sprinted towards his destination. Inwardly wishing that the guy who summoned him has a television.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>On some random park somewhere, where a swing set was, was a boy with black spiky hair, he was sitting on one of the swings resting, and he also seemed to be thinking of something, wether it was important or not was unknown.<p>

Yes, the boy was definitely deep in thought about what had just happened to him a while ago. What a long and painful day. The boy said to himself. True to the boy's words it was a really exhausting day.

While getting chased away by the angry mob of girls, that the certain boy had zero clue about of why they were chasing him in the first place, he accidentally bumped to two random girls.

And that is when everything started to go downhill.

He had no idea why after crashing into those two girls pissed of a hell of a lot more people.

It was still pretty clear in his memory. After knocking those two girls he heard everyone else in the vicinity that saw them gasped, some even had shocked faces, while others were just staring daggers at him.

So like any logical person would do if they were in his shoes, they would obviously try to get away from the scene as far as possible without attracting anymore attention.

Which unfortunately for him, he was still getting chased by the girls kendo club, which was apparently getting a lot of attention already.

So with that, the angry mob that was chasing him grew even larger.

Fortunately, he needed it, the boy had successfully got out of their girly and angry grasps by expertly finding the exit of the school.

And by that, he just accidentally stumbled his way to the gate.

Currently he was now sitting here doing absolutely nothing. In the swing set that was meant for kids and the young at hearts to enjoy. He was like an idiot who has lost his way to the world.

It reminded him of that time when he went to that damn chinese restaurant/cake shop or whatever it was.

The boy didn't know where he is and what specific place this is. He already had some doubts that he wasn't in academy city anymore, but he still had to get his hopes up.

Well it looks like he was at a park or something, as you may expect from any public park, there was a lot of trees and any other kind of foliages you normally see in an average park, there were also a few benches and some poles here and there, a vending machine by the side.

And obviously a playground with a swing set, where he is currently now, there was also a few slides and other thing you usually find in a kids playground.

The park was also littered with trash even though there was already a conveniently placed trashcan nearby. He couldn't believe this people.

The boy looked around a bit. Nothing but trees and trash, and also...

Wait! Is that a magazine over there!?

He blinked with curiosity.

He tried focusing to where the magazine that he had just saw was. It was pretty easy because he was doing nothing else at the moment.

Its...its... An adult magazine!?

Why is there an adult magazine lying in a public park?

Though that was the obvious question, but still the boy couldn't help but question it.

He looked at it again, and a thought appeared in his head, nothing perverted of course.

Should he pick it up? or just pretend that he never saw it?

Then after a while of thinking, mostly just looking at the sky.

The boy already knew the answer to this question. Since this is a playground after all, you would normally see little children playing in these parts, and it would be bad for them if they so happen to stumble to this magazine, which is definitely not for kids.

And after strengthening his resolve the boy stood up from the swing...

...But he immediately went back to the same position.

He noticed someone walking by, and it's not because he doesn't want to be seen by other people while he was holding an adult magazine, it was mostly out of instinct why he did it.

While still seating on the swing set the boy glanced to the walking person, it was a boy, wearing a school uniform he doesn't recognize, a different uniform compared to the school he had just escaped from.

At first he thought it was someone he knows, the first thing he observed of the unknown boy was his strikingly blue hair, like the one he knew.

But it couldn't be him, the boy was wearing a completely different uniform, and his eyes were also open, he'd never seen his classmate with his eyes open, which was weird by the way, and he didn't have piercings in his ears. So that crosses off all the possibilities.

But the spiky haired boy now wondered.

What was his blue haired classmate doing right now.

...

Most probably perverted stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere that is<strong> **completely unrelated to the story.**

* * *

><p>*Achoo!*<p>

The certain person wiped his nosed with his hand. He was also sweating all over.

"Damn, don't tell me I'm also allergic to it." The blue haired person said to no one.

He glanced at his side. It was the head piece of the mascot of a certain frog.

"Why can't they make a mascot costume that doesn't make you feel like you're in an oven inside." He complained.

Though he did have a point. This was a very advance city after all, and the least thing they could do is to make a more comfortable mascot costume.

He stared at the sky, it was a beautiful day. While looking at the clouds, a thought came to his head when he saw a cloud that was shaped like the head of a certain spiky someone.

"I wonder what Kami-yan is doing." He grimaced at the thought. "Probably getting chased by a school full of girls again."

* * *

><p><strong>Now back to where we left off.<strong>

* * *

><p>The boy on the swing set sneezed out of nowhere. He felt a really cold chill on his back.<p>

The person walking at the road suddenly stopped in his tracks.

'Did he notice me?' The boy now wiping his nose thought.

The still unknown boy's head then turned towards to where the previous adult magazine was stated to be, while seemingly not noticing the guy occupying the swing set.

'I guess not.'

From what the spiky haired boy could observe, the pedestrian seemed to be staring intensely at the magazine. Maybe they were thinking the same thing about it, and he was also going to pick it up and get it somewhere far from here.

Or maybe not. It looked more like he was trying to open the magazine using his mind or something.

He was glaring fiercely at it.

If he was going to do that, why can't he just pick it up?

And after a while of doing so the magazine's page finally turned.

For a minute there, the boy had thought that the guy might have some powers or something, but he just quickly shrugged it off thinking that no one would use their powers on stuff like this and that was all just pure will power.

The spiky haired boy didn't know what to say. He was surely impressed though. Should he do something about this?

He was about to give a bystander's thumbs up to the guy but he stopped when he noticed that the unknown boy was now holding his head with both of his hands, the face that he was giving was showing pain. He was also spinning on the ground like he was on fire, even though he wasn't.

Damn! It looks like he needs help.

So the boy quickly stood up from the swing and dashed to where the guy on pain was.

But before he could do anything to help, the blue haired boy quickly jumped to where the magazine was, face planting on to the pictures, and started smelling it like there was no tomorrow.

The boy was startled when he saw what had transpired in front of him.

He was thinking if he should bother him or not, he looked troubled in a sense, like something was forcing him to do so.

Some might even call him a bit nosy for this, but for him, it was common sense to help someone who looked like they are in need. No matter how much he pries into it.

So when the guy was already done doing his certain deed he took a deep breath and tried to approach him casually.

In before he stopped in his tracks again when he noticed a couple of children walking by.

They were two grade schoolers who were chatting about some kind of magical girl, and they also seemed to notice the same guy. He saw the two gave a few remarks about the guy then scooted off to somewhere.

He had a sad look on his face.

The spiky haired boy felt a few remorse about the guy they just simply mocked.

After that, he continued his advanced to the boy, now without any kind of hindrance

He finally said it. "Hey are you okay?"

It was out of pure concern for the fellow student.

"Ge..."

Was his only reply when he glanced up to the boy...

And he quickly took off just as fast as he came, well before the black haired boy could say any further.

The boy sighed, looking at the fleeting shadow of the blue haired boy as he ran off to the street, far away from him.

Why do people keep running away from him?

...And after him, today.

"What the hell is going on?" He complained to the sky.

"Why don't you ask yourself!"

...

"There's someone behind me, isn't there?"

He comically glanced behind him.

...

And saw a lot of people, a few were cracking their knuckles, some were just starring daggers at him, while others were just standing there, grinning.

He recognized their uniforms, the same uniforms in that accursed place.

"Hello spiky haired pervert-san." The person in the middle said with an edgy tone.

The boy sighed again, he really likes to sigh. It was going to be a very long day.

"Such misfortune!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Hello! And as you can see this is the third chapter, obviously. Which is the chapter after chapter two, which was the previous chapter of this chapter of the story about stuff.<strong>

**Anyways, I'll try to update it faster than the last one, which is this one, this story to be exact.**


	4. The Bounty Hunter

Now that the threat of over exposition and too much description is apparent. Though, I'm willing to make this story more action-y and dramatic, we would cut back from all these zoom-ins and unnecessarily long monologues on the personal perspectives of each character in this story. Except when it's cool or funny.

Or maybe not.

"Hello, spiky haired pervert-san."

He turned his head to his rear, and saw a lot of people, though, not much more than a dozen. The very misfortunate boy gulped. He was surrounded yet again, but this time, not by girls, thugs, or whatever that likes to gang up on people. But by seemingly average male high school students.

"Hah?" He couldn't say if he recognize them or anything. They were wearing different kinds of uniforms from each other. It could easily be deduced that they didn't came from the same school.

Though, some of them he did recognize, but only their uniforms, it was the uniforms of that accursed school, one which he had just recently and luckiy escaped from.

On the middle of it, was a blonde boy with a very smug look on his face that makes you want to punch him, like a... like a... punching bag, yeah that's it. He was wearing a different uniform, not of the school which should not be named.

The boy looked at the group and flashed the most obviously fake smile he could muster at the time. He was so very tired of this.

"Um, what can I do for you, boys?"

Let it be known that the certain boy was no stranger to random people popping out of nowhere and involving him in some kind of elaborate misunderstanding of sorts. Obviously because this is the third time that this has happened to him today.

"It seems like you fit the profile of the one we were searching for." The boy in the middle accused nonchalantly.

The spiky haired boy blinked for a few seconds. What was he talking about? Fitting the profile? Searching for him? Was he some kind of wanted man or something that someone had the audacity to put a bounty on his head.

Before he could even retort to his accusation, he was cut off by the loud cheer that was coming from behind the smug looking boy.

"As expected of Motemitsu-sempai, he found the pervert!" They shouted in unison, like they were already used to doing this.

The boy just stared at them, seemingly confused at what was happening around him. The conceitedness of the boy in the middle seemed to intensify at that. Before he could say anything further he was cut off again.

"So, do you wan't to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" The blonde boy asked, in the same tone he had, which was very pompous and aggravating.

Easy way? Hard way? The boy was left speechless for a moment. He inwardly sighed at that. To the many unfortunate things that had happened to him today, all the 'ways' are on brutal mode. So whats the point of choosing?

The boy was gonna ask what they were talking about, or who they were, since he barely has any clue on what was currently going on right now. But before he could even say anything to the group he was stopped yet again.

"That's our Motemitsu-sempai, he's giving the freedom of choice!" That's the second time they said it, with only a few differing words.

"Who ar-"

"So what will it be?"

They say third time's the charm, but there was nothing charming about being cut off for the third time in a row by the same group of people. It was more in the lines of being unspeakably annoying.

"Awesome! he's still questioning the pervert!"

After that the boy gave up in trying to reason with them. There really was no point in it.

"..."

Then they went quiet all of a sudden. Were they now waiting for him to speak up, to question their motives, to retort to their nonsense, and to play the part of the defender who has to prove his somewhat debatable innocence?

'Okay, now they give me time to say something.' It was hard to say if the boy was angry, or just very annoyed at what was happening in front of him. Though, there is the possibility that it could be both at the same time.

The boy gave a very fake smile again, trying really hard to conceal the visible irritation that was slowly forming on his face. One of his eyes twitched before he could say anything to them.

"Um, why are you people exactly doing this?" He questioned the obvious.

The blonde boy just visibly smirked at the question.

"Why exactly? Mostly because it is the job of a gentlemen to help the weak, and by that I mean the precious beautiful girls that needs to be protected from certain perverts like your kind."

The certain boy's other eye twitched at that.

"Boss, I thought we were doing this because of the so called bounty that's been spreading throughout the city."

Surprisingly, he was the first one in the group to speak differently from the usual zealous chant that they always seem to annoyingly repeat about their super awesome upper class men.

The blonde boy was caught off guard because of this, and paused for a few seconds to think about his reply to the matter. After thinking what he has to say, he turned backwards towards the group of boys, trying to recuperate his flushed face, and immediately back again to the unknowing boy once he has regained the sly smile he had.

'Ehem!' He instinctively move one of his hands towards his face in a coughing motion, signaling for himself to speak again.

"As I was saying."

"hurray for Motemitsu-semnpai, he-!"

The blonde boy just glared at the group, shutting them up immediately then expected for the matter. Just like the other boy, it seems he also doesn't like to be cut off, though the difference was that the other just kept quiet about it.

He glanced around, after the group had finally stop doing what they were going to do, he started talking.

"It is the duty of the strong to protect the we-Guh!"

Before he could continue further in his 'oh so' heroic speech of heroism, which he obviously copied from some shonen protagonist in a show he watched on television, he was cut off. And it was not by his posse. Oh the irony in it.

Some might even ask, what is the certain something that made him stop?

Well, it was most certainly not a retort from an annoyed certain someone, or the overused chant by his lackeys, nor was it some kind of miracle that came from above to shut his yap-hole for good.

In fact it was the least thing you would expect from something like this to happen.

Just a few minutes ago, while the smug looking boy was talking about his questionable values and all that, unknowing to all of them, the misfortunate boy was already thinking of a plan to get out of this situation, the whole thing is mind exhausting, in a sense of being overly used to this. Though, he was more visibly irritated than tired at that.

He shook his head, trying to jog himself up. He could always just try to talk to them in the most civil manner, but then again, him talking mostly leads to more misfortune and very unfortunate events. And it seems like they don't really care about his own say in this.

So he just shrugged that idea and went to his next, which was obvious...

And no, it wasn't to sulk at a corner and repeatedly say 'Such misfortune'. Those are only reserved for special occasions and the like.

The boy looked at his surroundings, and there he found it. His not so old acquaintance. It seemingly lying on the ground, for all the world to see. Like it's telling all the perverts in the universe to notice it, to take a look at it, to intensely stare at it, to embrace it, or to even smell it.

He smirked under his nose, he had already formed a plan in his head. It was a very simple plan that involved the certain something. He was now just waiting for the right moment to pounce, figuratively speaking.

And then he stopped talking for a moment. Now was the right time.

When the smug boy started talking, the boy immediately went to the magazine on the ground. Pouncing like a cat on steroids towards it, without any kind or signs of hesitation.

And when he finally hit the ground where the certain something was, he quickly grabbed and threw it at the blonde boy at unprecedented speeds that would even impress the certain sky-blue colored haired protagonist in basketball passing skills on that new 'slam-dunk' anime.

"...to protect the we-Guh!"

Well it was fast, not enough to severely injure a person of course, but just enough to properly distract him.

The reason he aimed it at the blonde guy was obvious. He was the ring leader of the group. Well he acts like one, and the others seemed to be praising his every move. So he assumed he was the gang leader, and targeting the officer was always the best course of action in a battle, or when you're in the opposing side of a one sided massacre.

Luckily for the boy, which was pretty rare by the way, the thing he threw to the leader was already a pretty good distraction for the group. It was obviously the last thing they could expect from the boy.

After the mob was successfully distracted, the boy didn't took one second to take the chance he had arisen. He quickly sprinted towards their blind spot, it was pretty easy to find, since the enemy he's now currently facing didn't even have any sense of coordination.

Fortunately for him. Which was, like I said before, rare to see. This time, there weren't any kind of conveniently placed rocks in his path to certain freedom. So it was easy breezing from here on there. He didn't even bothered to look back at group, the boy was too busy trying to escape from them, in the fastest way possible.

Though, all of his efforts were for nought. Because if he actually had the decency to stop and take a look back, he would have notice that the mob were't even chasing him. They just stood there, like the idiots they were hinted. It seems like the ero-magazine of mass distraction plan worked.

The obnoxious group were just standing there, doing absolutely nothing, just staring at their uncharacteristically blushing dear leader. I guess he was all just looks, and no experience. The power of the magazine was too much for him to handle.

The plan was a success. Well... too successful to be exact.

It seems like they won't do anything until their leader says so. Typical goons.

And it seems like the egoistical boy wasn't doing any better. He was staring into space, aka. the magazine. It took him a couple of minutes to actually snap out of it and realize they were already left behind by the aforementioned boy. The goons soon followed.

"As expected of Motemitsu-sempai, he let the pervert get away!" It was still irritatingly useless.

Though it did help in completely snapping him out of his sudden confusion. There was still a faint blush on his face but he paid it no mind.

"W-w-what the hell are you people doing!? G-get him!" He stuttered in anger at the group.

But they were already too late for the chase. The certain boy has already left them for dust. There were no sign of him. It seems like the boy was already used to running away from troubles, so it was next to impossible to actually track him. It was back to square one.

The snobbish boy sighed, he swiped the sweat that was forming in his head due to stress, only to realize that he was still holding the R-rated book.

"Gah!"

He instinctively threw it to the ground, creepily, to the same spot as to where it was founded in the first place by the certain boy. Waiting, for another unfortunate victim to pick it up. And experience its horrors.

And that was how the legend of the ero-book started...

"That's our Motemitsu-sempai, he can't handle adult magazines!"

Okay, that's getting really annoying.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Academy city...<strong>

Something was bothering Aogami Pierce, our resident blue haired classmate. It wasn't the fact that his nickname literally means blue hair with piercings. Not the fact that he spent all of his budget this month on Anime stuff. Not the fact that he has to work as a certain mascot because of it. Nor was it the fact that he was planning on borrowing money from both of his so called 'perverted' classmates.

Well, the last part wasn't really that much of a problem since he had already formulated an excuse for doing so. Whether they like it or not.

They were mostly certainly not gonna like it.

The spiky haired one was the most difficult of the two, he was always going on about how he barely has any money on him, or how hard his life was. That may be very pitiful to hear from someone you know, but he was obviously hiding something.

Not once had Aogami seen him work, and yet he was able to afford all of his hospital bills, the food for that bottomless nun, the cost of all the things he has accidentally broken, and a hell of a lot more stuff that wouldn't even fit on a list.

All of that, and he hasn't even accumulated any kind of debt. What's up with that?

So obviously, there was something weird going on here.

And because of that, Aogami had skillfully deduced that spiky hair is the next heir to some prestigious family, and he even bets that when the certain boy was a kid, he made some kind of love promise to some random girl, and the only evidence they had for that certain exchange was a locket and an uncertain number of keys for it.

The notion itself was pretty ridiculous at first, but then he remembered the guy's parents, specifically his mother. Unbelievably hot mother in fact.

There was something about her that caught his attention. Not her desirable body. Or her beautiful face.

It was the way she moved, the way she acted, and the way she spoked. It was wholesomely refined, like something you would normally find from a girl born from a noble family.

And this guy is just hiding it to all of them. That damn mysterious bastard!

While on the other hand, his other class mate, the sunglasses wearing guy. He was actually okay, maybe it would take a few favors to successfully borrow money from him, but it was still plausible. Not like a certain someone.

But that wasn't the main problem that was bothering him. It was something far more complicated than it looks.

It was just a seemingly peaceful morning. The wind was soothingly passing through the city. The cold air breezing past the unconventionally short skirts of students, signaling them that winter was coming, or a pervert is approaching.

School hasn't even started yet. But there were already students who were mostly in their way to their respective schools. While others were still fixing themselves up from a long uneventful slumber which they recently had. And some still lazily sleeping in their dorms.

Yes, it was a peaceful morning for everyone. A very peaceful morning for a certain blue haired someone indeed.

He took one large breath, taking in everything this beautiful morning has. The air was cold.

"Ah... Do you smell that?"

Aogami asked particularly to no one. It was to be expected, the time was still very early, and his two other classmates weren't here yet. His blonde friend mostly comes in time. While the other one, the one with the the spiky hair, was always late for their class for some reason that the concept itself wasn't even funny anymore.

The sun was rising in his right side, one could clearly marvel at its beauty. Though, to the blue haired boy, it wasn't the main thing that caught his attention, it was something that was far more reachable by the hands of man.

Specifically, it was the school girls that were walking in the same direction he was, he couldn't care less about the others at the moment. Yes, the fluttering skirts in the wind, the different school uniforms they were wearing that was cute in its own right, the way it wraps to their bodily contour, and the way that their ever glowing complexion were radiated even more by the sun.

It was paradise to every healthy man that has interest in school girls.

And like all paradises, it has to end.

After walking for a few minutes he was finally at his school. The scenery ultimately changed, he didn't even regard it until he was already at the gates, it seems he was too fixated at sightseeing that he hadn't had the chance to notice his school.

He sighed at the note, but at least he gets to see his certain pink haired teacher, and other cute girls in uniforms, so it was worth it.

And that was the average morning ritual he already been accustomed to.

It also took him quite a few minutes to reach their classroom. Though, the school isn't that enormous, but it was still very big in its own way. You could say that it was the average size of a normal high school in this city. Their classroom was a few floors above ground, so he had to take the stairs, it didn't really bother him that much, he was already used to it.

Once he had reached his classroom, he took a few glances around the hallway before entering. Empty, the surroundings were. He already knew that. He was mostly the first ones to come to school early.

Why was he this early?

It was mostly because he had nothing else to do back at his place. Being the useless class representative had nothing to do with his motivations. Nor was it the fact that the classroom was still empty, and he could potentially do some obscene things inside of it.

It was actually just a simple reason, from a not so simple man. He just didn't look the type.

"First come! First serve!"

The boy shouted in his usual way too happy tone while fully sliding the door open to their class. The sound of door hitting hinges was heard. He grinned at no one, revealing himself in all his glory. And also failing to realize that he obviously wasn't the first in their room.

When he entered, there was a spine chilling feeling that hit him, but he just shrugged it off thinking that it was just some winter draft that managed to enter from the windows.

He ignored that the windows in the first place wasn't even opened, thinking it would be better for him to not dig deep in this matter.

But there was another thing that caught his attention. It made him do a double take.

It took him a minute to notice it. Though, it was more like his brain was trying to make sense of it. The blinding smile on his face turned into a frown once he saw the guy sitting at the corner.

The reason wasn't because he failed to be first in their class, or he was wrong on assuming to be one, he was already used to stuff happening like this. Him being mostly wrong. The thing that surprised him the most was the person that was in front of him.

It was the last thing that he would ever expect seeing this early in the morning, and especially at school.

And no. It's not Santa Claus or a 'vengeful-loli-yandere-ghost-girl'. They only appear at night, silly.

The certain person that was facing him is far more terrifying and surreal than anything a prepubescent kid who had just recently learned about the wonders of the internet could ever imagine.

Due to the windows of the class being conveniently placed at the angle of where the sun rises. Add to that, that the person was just standing behind it, seemingly leaning on the chairs while minding his own business. Acting all cool and stuff.

The sun at opposite end was furiously glaring at the blue haired boy. He had just realize this by now. He reflexively covered his eyes with his left hand, to shield it from the blinding rays, but he could still see a faint shadow of the guy.

Black spiky hair; Overly slouched posture like he was tired of the world; A faintly seen very bored expression on his face.

All telltale signs of an infamous certain someone.

He gulped nervously at the thought.

There was only one person he knew in this school with that kind of silhouette. An omen that was always signaling for misfortune. A being of utter chaos. An unbiased and ever changing fool. The one that follows no one. Someone that is known to be insane to all. A person that resides in the depths of sleepy hollow. And a hell of a lot more made up epithets.

The spiky haired horseman of the apocalypse.

...

Okay we're getting a bit too sidetracked.

...

"K-k-kami-y-yan!"

Aogami stuttered in a comical fashion while rubbing both of his eyes with his hands in disbelief. Needles to say, he was surprised about this. No, saying that he was just merely surprised about this is a major understatement, the feeling that he was experiencing was indescribable.

"Why are you here this early in the morning!?"

He questioned to the unsuspecting boy. The down trodden blue boy ran towards him in no second flat and proceeded to grab both of his shoulders and then shook him repeatedly without any kind of remorse.

"Is it weird for me to be this early in school...?"

The boy answered with a question, his eyes still spinning in a dizzying circle.

"The hell are you saying!?" He continued to rattle him senseless.

"J-j-just l-like any o-other law ab-b-biding c-citizen of our f-free c-country..." Thankfully, the blue haired boy stopped in his endeavored shaking. "...I have the rights of a human being to gain the sufficient knowledge and understanding of our society in this fine learning establishment, and for..."

The spiky haired boy continued with his awe inspiring speech about liberty, justice and all that moral stuff that obviously sounded like it was rehearsed in front of a mirror.

While on the other hand, the blue haired boy just gaped at the scene, his jaw almost reaching the floor. There was a second of brain paralysis when he couldn't fully register what he was hearing from the boy. The retort itself almost made him open his eyes.

His damn eyes!

"...and that is how the constitution was formed."

The boy finished flatly in a creepily robotic tone. Though, he didn't notice it, but the pervert had already stopped listening to him mid-sentence. It wasn't on purpose, it was more like an act of self perseverance.

"..."

No comment...

What proceeded was a very awkward stare off between the two.

"Um...?"

The spiky haired boy broke the silence. While on the other hand, the blue haired boy fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"...-gbfDhEuxRnPz-..."

And it ended with the unfortunate boy getting in a seizure like fit.

It could even be debated if he was speaking in the language of the angels, or maybe he was just speaking incoherently like the useless damn pervert that he was.

But there is one thing that I am sure of, and that today, is going to be a really long day for sure.

"Dude... I think you're over-reacting on the matter."

He looked around the classroom, they were the only one currently inside it, according to him that is. He glanced at the twitching body and gave a heavy sigh.

"I guess it's all up to me."

The boy gave pat to himself and heaved the semi-unconscious boy to his shoulder who was still muttering incomprehensible words. He gradually went to the door of their class. The guy was a bit heavy, but nothing he could handle. After a while of turtle walking they finally got out of the room. They didn't even bother to close the doors.

Thankfully, they didn't notice the dark lines that was forming heinously at the back of their classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else on the deepest bowels of the famed city...<strong>

It was a windowless room on a windowless building.

The building that stands above all. The one that stands at the center of a metropolis. The building that looks so out of place that it would fit into some sci-fi fantasy movie.

A pitch black building without any openings. A building that voids any weaknesses. A fortress of unmovable protection. A monument to the technological wonders of humankind.

It was the headquarters of a certain very important person.

Created by the best scientist ever in the history of forever, according to himself that is.

It could have been said to be the most impenetrable stronghold.

Inside of it was something else entirely. In the middle of the room was a conference table laced with what could be said as glowing black tarp, it was also surrounded by black velvet chairs. The place was each seated by business looking men, each with a frightfully stern face at their disposal. They were most obviously of the corporate type.

Each having the experience of a veteran tycoon, they were the seasoned elites of the organization. It was this in-expendable trait that gave them the prestige to be in this room. They were truly unmatched in their own fields.

For they were the board of the directors.

The ones that stood at the top of the chain.

"So, it is decided then..." The man at the middle of the meeting said, it seems he was the most high rank of them all. "...We should call him..." He paused for obvious dramatic effect.

"Caped Baldy!"

...

_Wait, wait, wait a damn second!_

...

_Oops! sorry you guys. Wrong windowless building._

_Moving on..._

_Now where was I..._

It was a windowless room on a windowless building.

There were no doors, trap doors, windows, stairs, lifts, ladders, elevators, de-elevators, escalators, de-escalators, corridors, or even a place to relieve your self.

And no, it's not a riddle, or an egg for that matter.

But yeah, it sucks to be working here, the closest comfort room you can find is a few blocks away at some fast food restaurant, and because you don't want to look like some guy who only went there for the toilet, you had to buy a soda or something, which was most likely overpriced. It, obviously adding to the suck-iness of the aforementioned job.

Well, enough with the job descriptions.

As a part of the building, the room had no real functionality. There was no way to enter the building except via a Level 4 esper's teleportation ability. Or if you have control over space time continuum, whatever works out for you.

A single 'being' stood within the Calculate Fortress building that's strength would easily surpassed that of a nuclear shelter. Hiding in the shadows of its darkest part.

The 'person's' name was unknown.

Truthfully, the 'individual' should not have been there.

Instead of the building, the 'creature' should not have been in the city entirely. The 'person's' clothing was too unconventional to be called as real attire.

The 'entities' presence was as unnatural as finding an eroge in your galge collection.

It was so out of place that it made the other occupant in the vicinity frown inwardly, of course he would never show the certain emotion to anyone.

However, there was a reason for the 'dweller's' presence. As of now it is still quite a mystery. Maybe the 'fellow' wanted answers, or maybe even questions. What 'it' specifically wanted is still unknown.

The 'thing' looked unfazed at the scene that was in front of 'it'.

The area was too large to be described as something that was in-doors, and there was supposedly no lighting in the area. However, the room was filled with twinkling lights coming from the numerous flashing screens and buttons. Equipments of all sizes, thousands of cables and tubes were gathered at the center of the room.

An enormous cylinder was centered in the perplexing room. It was four meters in diameter and over ten meters in height. The cylindrical container of reinforced glass was filled with an amber like liquid.

A man wearing a green surgical garments floated upside down inside it.

He had long colorless silver hair, and appeared very enigmatic.

Why was he upside down? Nobody knew. Except for him maybe, but then again, or maybe not.

There was something about him that made him stand out in the middle. It wasn't because he was floating upside down in a vat of glowing yellowish liquid.

It was the way he looked, the way he composed himself, the way his ambiguity radiates.

"So, what do you exactly want?" The person remained inverted and spoke in a manner that was hard to describe.

He was obviously talking to the 'person' that was on the opposite side, it was hard to tell who he was exactly conversing with. The mysterious being was at the darkest side of the room. The 'being' barely showing its features.

Even still, there was still a faint silhouette of the unknown figure.

From what could be gathered from the few clues shown was what seemed to be a pointy hat at the head part of the 'individual', the 'things' body was covered in a cloak like uniform, and for some reason the 'lad' was carrying a long stick that was obviously taller than the holder itself.

Yes, it was an odd sight itself. Both the appearance and the reason for it.

Other than that, it was all up for guess.

The 'human' at the other end of the conversation just smirked at the question.

"Simple..."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note's: And done, well that was a lot faster than my previous update, kind of... But anyways, it's already been four chapters and there is still no action yet. <strong>

**Yeah, I have to agree on you people on that one. The pacing is very grudgingly slow, even for my standards, but there is a very good reason to it. But at least I'm going to try to update it faster. **

**And also... Damn, an ending without 'Such misfortune!'. I don't know if it's just dumb luck or not.**


End file.
